<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robots couldn't die. by perrythedeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610354">Robots couldn't die.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer'>perrythedeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Grief, Talentswap, chapter 6 spoilers, sobs gently i hate this series man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TALENTSWAPS HUH</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robots couldn't die.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring at the wreckage, it was bad, everything was bad, and <i>wrong</i>, and- Kokichi grabbed my arm trying to stop me right off the bat, but I ignored the mage, running into the debri and calling for him. He had to be okay, right? There had to be something left? A memory card? <i>Something</i>?</p><p>"<i>SAIHARA!</i>" my voice was raw already from crying, the last trial was... stressful, and hiding in that weird underground thing was- I could barely breathe, my throat felt like it was closing up, and every step felt like i was sinking further and further into the ground, despite how fast I was running, it felt like slow motion, everything was <i>wrong</i>.</p><p>"Tetsuya, slow down!" I ignored Kaitos voice, S41-H4R4 had told us where he'd be flying, I just had to keep moving, maybe he was still turned on. It hurt to keep running, my heart couldn't believe it, he couldn't be <i>gone</i>.</p><p>He almost survived! This wasn't fair! He was a survivor! He shouldn't have sacrificed himself like that! "Iidabashi, come on..." Ouma ran infront of me, grabbing my shoulders to stop me in my tracks, and I simply shoved him out of the way.</p><p>I got to the edge of the wall, and frantically looked around, starting to press my hand to and dig into the rubble. He had to be somewhere- I'd circle the whole damn thing if i had too! It'd be okay! He would be fine! </p><p>Momota and Kokichi were standing near eachother, staring and watching me dig hopelessly through the rubble, they glanced at each other, and Momota stepped forward as if to talk, only getting a dirty look from me and Ouma grabbing his wrist.</p><p>S41-H4R4 was fine. He had to be. A robot couldn't die- not fully, not really. Right? </p><p>
  <i>Right?</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>